1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ground anchors and, more particularly, to a ground anchor for securing posts and associated equipment to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is often a need for anchoring a post or the like to the ground. For instance, there are problems associated with inserting the bottom end of an umbrella post into the packed sand of a beach. Indeed, umbrellas have often tapered, although rounded, lower ends which are almost impossible to drive directly into the sand of a beach, that is without repeatedly moving the post sideways in a reciprocating manner while exerting downward pressure such as to gradually introduce the post in the ground. As a result, the opening in the sand does not hug the post which is therefore relatively loose even if sand is then manually packed therearound.
Various systems have been developed to assist in driving a support or post into the ground. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,386 issued on May 12, 1998 to Samuel, Jr. discloses a golf umbrella and support which takes the form of a combination of a telescopically adjustable golf umbrella stand and a self-supporting golf umbrella adapted to be engageable into the ground by a spike extending from a lowermost portion thereof. A pivotable foot pedal extends substantially horizontally near the lower end of the lowermost portion apparently for driving the assembly into the ground. Furthermore, attachment straps having elastic insert portions and hook end loop fastening material (Velcro(trademark)) are provided on the umbrella handle mount of the umbrella stand to engage and encircle the umbrella handle positioned within.
European Patent Publication No. EP-0 312 675-A1 published on Apr. 26, 1989 in the name of Carbone discloses an umbrella having an auger-like lower post section which may be rotated with a removable tool mounted around the post and which may be rotated in a plane parallel to the ground such as to gradually introduce by rotation the umbrella into the ground.
British Patent Publication No. GB-1272460 published on Apr. 26, 1972 in the name of Asplin discloses a system similar to that of the aforementioned European Patent Publication and further discloses a second embodiment where a pair of triangular handles are integrally provided on the sides of the post for imparting rotation thereto such that the lower threaded end thereof gradually engages the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,283 issued on Aug. 13, 1940 to Mercer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,304 issued on May 23, 1989 to Morgulis and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,495 issued on Oct. 6, 1992 to Jacinto et al. all disclose umbrella anchoring mechanisms where the lower end of the umbrella post defines a screw-type thread and where a handle is provided at an intermediate portion of the post such that when it extends perpendicularly thereto it may be rotatably driven in a plane parallel to the ground such as to impart rotation to the post and gradually insert the same into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,369 issued on Oct. 20, 1992 to Tizzoni also discloses a ground anchoring arrangement for attachment, for example to the pull of a beach umbrella and consisting of a hollow cylindrical member having a rod rotatably supported therein. A spiral screw is attached to a lower end of the rod while the other end of the rod is attached to a handle rotator. Therefore, rotation of the handle rotator causes the rod and thus the spiral screw to rotate therewith such that the screw digs itself into the earth to firmly secure the hollow cylindrical member and the umbrella attached thereto to the ground.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a novel ground anchor for posts, such as for beach umbrellas.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide an improved ground anchoring mechanism comprising a ground anchor post and at least one strap for securing the ground anchor post to an article, such as an umbrella.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ground engaging assembly for securing an article with respect to the ground, comprising a ground anchor and at least one strap, said anchor having an upper section, a lower section adapted to be driven into the ground, a side section extending such that when sufficient force is applied downwardly thereon said lower section of said anchor is driven at least partly into the ground, said strap being adapted to be brought around the article such as to secure the article to said ground anchor.
More specifically, said strap defines a vertical opening for receiving said upper section of said anchor and includes an elongated band adapted to extend around the article and to be attached to said strap in a securely closed loop. Typically, said elongated band is made of resilient material, and wherein said elongated band and an outer surface of said strap are provided with co-operating fastening means which, in a closed position thereof, retain said elongated band in said closed loop. Furthermore, said fastening means may comprise at least two holes defined in said elongated band and at least one protrusion on said outer surface capable of engaging either hole.
Also, an inner surface of said strap may define a recess for receiving part of a periphery of the article, wherein said recess is, for instance, concave.
Specifically, the vertical opening is oblong and is adapted to frictionally and tightly receive said upper section of said ground anchor. Said upper section can comprise a pair of parallel and vertical spaced sections adapted to slidably fit within said opening means. The side section can then be provided at a lower end of a first one of said vertical sections. More particularly, the anchor is of unitary construction, said vertical sections merging at upper ends thereof with an inverted U-shaped section, said first vertical section merging at a lower end thereof with said side section, a second one of said vertical sections extending downwardly to said lower section of said anchor and merging therewith, said side section including a horizontal portion extending outwardly from said lower end of said first vertical section and an angled portion extending downwardly and inwardly from an outer end of said horizontal portion and having a lower end thereof adjacent to said second vertical section which may, for instance, be welded to said second vertical section.
Also in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a strap for securing a first article to a second article, comprising an opening for securely receiving the first article, an elongated band adapted to extend around the second article and to be attached to said strap in a securely closed loop.